


Puppy dog robe

by slof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm just trying to help the tomashion tag bro, M/M, Rain, idk TAGS, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Everyone has off days, even Inunaki Shion
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Puppy dog robe

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to contribute to the tomashion tag

Long practices were always a strain on the smaller one. Shion never forgot to stretch, though that didn’t mean it didn’t put a bigger toll on the libero’s muscles.

He stuck his arms out in front of him to stretch a bit as he glared at the man on the other side of the net from him. His eyes bore into the player who spun the ball in his palm, getting ready to serve the ball across the net straight to number six. Shion rubbed a hand on his arm back and forth, making an effort to massage himself before he lifted his heels off the ground, crouched, and stood in position.

The Black Jackal’s practice was coming close to a stop for that night. It was late. A dark sky was evident from the windows outside; a draft came in from the open gym doors that Koutarou begged to have open to let in some cool, fresh air; the birds and crows that flew around outside during the day were hidden away to sleep.

As he let his arms fall to his sides, Shion scratched the side of his leg with his foot and stared at his other teammates. He stood in the back row, always having a clear shot of the whole court and all the players. Their frames; their numbers; the backs of their heads. All of it was more than familiar to him. 

Especially a specific number which he found himself keeping an eye on more than most. His smile had bought his attention the day that Shion met him and joined the Jackals. It was a shame he couldn’t see his face. The other always had his back to him and was right up at the net.

Fucking middle blockers. 

Shion leaned over on his knees, letting out a hiss when he felt a pain. He looked down, moving aside his fingers to glance down at his knees. A patch of bruises peeked out from the cracks of his fingers on both legs. He had leaned his weight into them, pressing into the sensitive, purple marks that patterned his skin. As a libero, he probably should’ve invested in some kneepads. Better late than never.

Yet he still didn’t. 

Shion was mostly used to the sharp, painful feeling that he felt when something came in contact with the bruises. By now, after years and years of playing, it was easy to ignore them or fight through the pain, so he did. Shion readied himself for the killer serve from the other side of the net.

  
  
  


Shion picked up the towel from the bench. He clapped it over his face, wiping it down to pick up the sweat that trickled down. With a sigh, he swung the towel on his shoulder and picked up his water bottle before heading to the locker room.

There were days when Shion was loud. He’d pick on his other teammates like Atsumu when the setter would whine, or possibly even Koutarou when he messed up a spike, or maybe Adriah when he missed a block. Other times he would fall into silence and complete concentration. He’d watch the ball with full intent to pick it up before it hit the ground; he’d move with perfect footing; he’d be in front of the ball before their opponent could blink. Just the way that he’d be during games except he was like it  _ all the time _ . 

Typically, no one tried to talk to the libero when he was in the concentrated mood. Not even Koutarou or Shouyou. They minded their business while talking about after practice plans and what they would do with their days off. Tomorrow they didn’t have practice. It was their coach’s birthday. The team wanted to celebrate it and begged to work extra hard the day after. He accepted with a warm smile. 

  
  


Shion tuned into the conversation of his teammates as they chatted and laughed.

“Sho, we’re going out for drinks, right?”

“Mhm-mm!” Shouyou hummed in response to Koutarou. “Atsumu, are you coming too?”

The setter looked up from his duffle to Shouyou. He took a glance over at Kiyoomi who gave a shrug. Atsumu smiled and looked back at the decoy. “Yah, we’re in.”

“Great!” Shouyou looked at Shion. The libero felt his gaze, but he didn’t return a look. He kept his eyes on his locker and peeled his shirt off over his head. Shouyou looked to another teammate instead. “Adriah! What about you?”

“Me?” The foreigner was silent for a moment. Shion was going to look and see what he was pausing at, but he didn’t. He chose to keep to himself that night. Maybe he’d just get a nice cup of hot chocolate and curl up on his couch, dive into some old volleyball clips and forget their match that was in a few days for just a few hours if he could. “I’ll pass tonight, actually. Thanks though, Shouyou.”

“Aw, man,” Shouyou whined. “It’s your call! Join us whenever!” Adriah hummed in agreement, and the locker room fell quiet of conversations that stood out to the libero. Instead, he was left with clustered background noise that was leveled out enough to the point where he couldn’t pick two voices having a conversation and tune in to just them. It didn’t matter to him. Shion didn’t care; he wasn’t going to be eavesdropping, especially not into the plans of getting drunk tonight at some random bar.

Shion got his bag on the bench. He stuffed his old, sweat-dried, odor-filled practice clothes into a separate plastic bag so the stench didn’t fill his gym bag before he tossed it in there. Securing the cap on his water bottle, he dropped it in his bag as well before zipping it up and lifted it on his shoulder. Shion tapped his shoe on the floor to make sure they fit comfortably before he took his leave from the locker room. Any goodbyes to his teammates slipped his mind.

  
  
  


After practice, even after long practices like they had that day, Shion would jog home. It was a nice way to stay in shape. He liked the night air, too. The way that his breath could be seen in the air; the burn he felt in the back of his throat when the heat from running caught up with the cold around him; the lights of buildings that were randomly on and how sometimes he could watch a few shut off as people headed off to sleep. It made him feel like he was out later than no one else was, and he was, but it made him know that it was just him. 

He felt at peace, running alone in the dark by himself. The cold air calmed him down while making his way down the sidewalk, his patting feet echoing in the city.

It felt chillier than it did most nights. Shion noticed, and he came to a stop in his run. He reached a small case that held newspapers outside of a closed shop and leaned on it. Tilting his head back, some of his bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat, some falling down, he looked up at the night sky. It wasn’t like normal nights. Shion couldn’t spot the stars that dotted the sky. He could only see a misty, dark cloud overhead him. 

The libero hadn’t brought an umbrella.

He lifted his feet and began to run once more. It would be hard to run in the rain. The water would soak into his clothes and make him feel heavier, weighing him down; the sidewalk would be wet and slippery, a crash and fall into the pavement just waiting to happen; the temperature would be too little, a cold already started to creep its way through Shion’s system. It started to rain, slowly beginning to pour, and Shion cursed under his breath. He thought of hiding in an alleyway until the rain cleared up, but there was also the chance that it would never clear up until morning. 

His apartment was so far away though, and Shion didn’t want to risk a cold being directly out and running through the rain.

  
  


As he pulled his bag from his back, Shion ducked into an alley and slid down the wall. He held the bag over his head and pulled his knees to his chest. There was a roof over his head that would at least help him somewhat, but it was barely anything. He felt as if his gym bag was doing more for him.

Shion wished he didn’t pick today to be introverted. 

He wished he would’ve done more at practice.

The libero wished he would have spoken up when Shouyou was inviting people out for drinks. 

  
  


His forehead rested on his knees with a sigh. He didn’t know how long he was sitting there. The bottom of his pants were soaked by now; his shoes were filled with water; a cold was pushing itself through him. Shion hummed a little to keep his sanity. 

“What is that? Kidz Bop?” 

Shion lifted his head. He squinted up in the dark to the tall figure that stood over him. It was then when he realized that the rain had stopped above his head, and he let his legs drop, his bag falling into his lap. 

He recognized the perfect English that rolled off the tongue. The light voice lifted Shion a little. Hairs on the back of his neck stood up, but the libero blamed that on the weather he sat in. 

“Adriah,” Shion said. “What—“ He looked around. Shion noticed the small, black car pulled over on the side of the road. The headlights were left on, and the windshield wipers working their magic as they flung raindrops off the glass. “What are you doing here?” He asked. 

The giant squatted down next to Shion. A smile was on his face — of course he’d be smiling. He wasn’t the one drenched in rain. Though that was the thing. Adriah  _ was _ always smiling. Through practice; through the time in the locker room; during nights out drinking; in times while standing in the pouring rain. 

“I drove by to see you sitting in the rain in an alleyway, Shion,” Adriah deadpanned. “You expected me to drive by?”

Shion shrugged. “Everyone has off days,” he muttered. The libero shivered and hugged his bag tighter. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that you were off today,” Adriah said with a light chuckle. “You played amazing. Like always.”

“Oh, you were watching me?” Shion rolled his eyes.

“Of course, I was.” Adriah held out a hand before Shion could react. “C’mon,” he said. “We should probably get you inside.” 

“Yeah,” Shion muttered, and he grabbed Adriah’s hand. They were rough, and warm, and Shion wanted to hold onto them forever. “Yeah, whatever.”

As he stood, Adriah pulled a towel off him while his other helped Shion to his feet; standing next to him, it was when Shion first realized Adriah had a towel that before had been resting on his shoulder. 

“Here. Hold this,” Adriah said, handing off the umbrella to the shaking libero. Shion did, grabbing the umbrella, his fingers grazing Adriah’s as they took hold. With a smile, the foreigner held out the towel, letting it unfold as he held the corners. It looked soft.

Shion learned soon that it  _ was  _ soft when Adriah wrapped the towel around him and patted it down on his shoulders. He reached over, brushing the wet bangs from his face. The middle blocker put the back of his hand against his forehead, feeling Shion’s temperature as if he were a sick child. He still had a smile on his face. Warm. It made Shion feel warm, standing in the cold that pricked his fingertips. He always found Adriah making him feel like that.

Fucking middle blockers.

He always had his eyes on him since day one. The moment that Shion joined the Black Jackals, he knew that Adriah Tomas would have an effect on him. He had a smile on his face that Shion quickly warmed up to; he had a look in his eyes that drew Shion in to question just what it had meant; he had a laugh that lifted Shion from a bad to a good day. 

The libero would never forget the day that Adriah walked up to him.

  
  


_ “Hey! Shion, right? I’m Adriah,” he spoke in English. Before Shion could reply, a water bottle held in his hand as he looked up to the tall middle blocker, his face dropped. He looked scared. His eyes shot open, lips parted slightly. “Oh, crap. Right, Japanese.” _

_ “You’re struggling with Japanese still?” Shion asked in English with a chuckle. He set his water bottle on the bench next to him and stretched his arms above his head. “How long have you been on this team for?” He asked. _

_ “You speak English?” Adriah seemed shocked, but at the same time, he looked relieved. _

_ Shion nodded. “After school, I left. Traveled around to some English speaking countries to play professionally a little before landing myself back in Japan.” _

_ “Really?!” Adriah let out a sigh. “That’s a relief. You know, I’ve been trying to pick up on Japanese as well as I can, but it’s a struggle,” he frowned. A pout. Shion found it was cute to pout. Like a small puppy. He held back a smile. “Meian knows a little but not enough for whole conversations.” _

_ “Well,” Shion began, “I guess if you ever need someone to talk to, I can listen.” _

_ Adriah’s eyes lit up, which drew a surprise from Shion. He didn’t know that he could brighten up more. “You’re amazing, Shion.” _

_ “What?” Shion wanted to slap himself in the face. He felt his muscles tense up. Without trying to seem too obvious, he bounced on the tip of his toes. “Don’t say things like that.” _

_ “I’m complimenting you!” _

_ “Don’t.” _

_ “You don’t take compliments well," Adriah frowned. _

_ “Then don’t do it.” _

_ Adriah didn’t seem at all affected by the harsh words that came from Shion. He just smiled, his white teeth flashing. “I’ll get you to accept it one of these days.” Shion scoffed. He rolled his eyes, turning his back to the middle blocker to head back to the court. _

_ “You do that.” _

  
  


A year after that, a new wing spiker joined — Bokuto Koutarou. He was only two years younger than Shion was and nowhere near understanding English. Whenever Adriah and Shion spoke it, he begged the two to teach him a few things. Adriah had taught him some words; Shion wasn’t as nice and completely refused to tell him anything.

The year following Koutarou’s arrival was when two other members joined. Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi. Through the last two years, Adriah got better and better at speaking Japanese. So much better to the point where he stopped teaching Koutarou because Adriah and Shion thought it was funny when they could talk English without other team members understanding.

Atsumu and Koutarou would always whine to them. Shion thought it was pretty amusing the way that Atsumu would tug on the sleeve of Adriah’s jersey and beg him to teach him a phrase or two. He’d always laugh it off and tell Koutarou  ‘no’ . 

  
  


“Hey.” Shion blinked a few times. The smooth voice pulled him from his mind that brung up the past memories. “You alright?”

“Fine,” Shion muttered back in response. Adriah’s hands were rested on his shoulder, thumbs rubbing back and forth in a soothing comfort. A soft touch. It was warm, and soft, and Shion fell into it a little. He let his head drop tiredly, not letting himself touch Adriah. The libero didn’t want to get him wet with his hair. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”

  
  
  


Shion expected to be dropped off at his house. The middle blocker knew where it was from multiple times of bringing him home. He wasn’t one that could hold his liquor. Adriah  _ was _ . 

Though he didn’t. Adriah brought him to his own place. He had his hands placed on Shion’s shoulder blades as he pushed him through the apartment building to where he lived. It was on the third floor, and of course, they took the elevator. Shion couldn’t help but smile as he gripped onto the ends of the towel and pulled it over himself, listening to the noise that came from Adriah as he hummed along to the elevator music. The taller one decided to carry Shion’s bag for him, which the libero did not protest considering how terrible he felt.

He had a hand on Shion’s lower back as he pushed him through the front door. Adriah kicked off his shoes as he looked to Shion and frowned.

“Your face is really red,” he said.

“Thanks.”

“Go take a shower,” Adriah said. 

Shion sighed in reply. He got his own shoes off, the hold of Adriah’s hand on his shoulder helping him stay balanced while he did. “I don’t have any clothes,” he added on as he tapped the shoes to the side with his feet. 

“I’ll figure something out. Go.”

“I’m going to trail water through your apartment—”

“Shion.”

“Okay, okay,” the libero muttered under his breath. “I’m going.”

  
  


Adriah’s bathroom was well-kept. Soap bottles were lined up, towels were neatly folded away in the cupboard, a smell of strawberries sat in the air. He helped himself to a towel and tossed it on the bar that was on the outside of the shower wall. Shion opened the glass doors to the stand-up shower and reached in, turning on the water. He closed it up and backed up, looking down at his clothes. 

The shirt he wore stuck to him. He pulled on it and felt it slowly peel off his chest. A sigh slipped his lips as he began to pull it over his head. There was a shiver through him, a chilling cold that ran up and down his arms. He felt himself having goosebumps. 

Shion stepped up to the mirror and looked at himself. His face was red. Really, really red. His hair was messier to all hell — worse than how Koutarou’s hair would get after a long practice. He lifted his hand up to his forehead and brushed aside his bangs, his fingertips grazing the skin to feel where Adriah had touched him before to feel his temperature. 

His touch had been so warm. Something that Shion wished he would do again. 

He brushed it aside with a groan and hopped into the shower.

  
  


When Shion stepped out of the shower, something new sat folded on the counter. He stared at it as he ruffled the towel loosely in his hair, frowning at it as he tried to make out what it was. 

  
The fact that it was there meant Adriah had walked in sometime during his shower. It wasn’t all that weird. They had seen each other in the locker room showers, though something about this was different. 

Shion blamed the redness on his face to the oncoming cold he felt himself getting. 

  
  
  


It was ridiculous. What Adriah brought him was absolutely ridiculous. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror yet again, glaring at the puppy dogs that patterned on the robe. A light grey robe with little brown, fluffy dogs on it. 

He sighed and folded it, grabbing the soft strings and tying it to hold it in place. At least he had given Shion a pair of boxers that fit. The robe was a bit loose. Thank god for the adjustable string, though that didn’t stop it from still being baggy on his shoulders.

Shion finally pulled himself out of the bathroom. He felt embarrassed as he walked through the hallway. The libero found the middle blocker in the kitchen. He stood at the counter, a hot pot in his hand as he poured some water into a cup. Turning around, he held the cup as his eyes met Shion. A big smile stretched across his face as he pursed his lips.

“ _ Don’t _ say anything,” Shion said before Adriah could say anything.

“I didn’t.”

“You were going to,” Shion muttered. He stuffed his hands into the pockets. They were warm and soft, but Shion’s fingertips still tingled. “Just go take your shower,” he said. “You look awful.”

“Thanks,” Adriah said with a smile. He walked over to Shion and stood in front of him. Shion bit back his tongue with him standing over him. Adriah seemed too tall for his own good; Shion wanted to kick him in the shins. The middle blocker reached forward again, brushing the damp bangs from Shion’s face to get a good look at him. He handed him the cup in his hand. Closer to it, Shion could see it was tea. “Here. You can sit wherever. The couch, the table, my bed — I don’t care. Just warm up, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Shion said. “Just go, would you? You’re so annoying.”

“Alright, alright,” Adriah said with a chuckle. “You hungry? I can make you dinner when I get out.”

“Would you just  _ go _ already?” Shion groaned.

“Okay.” Adriah finally left down into the hallway. 

With a sigh, Shion looked down into the cup of tea. He could see his reflection. A red face that he was still blaming it on the cold but slowly getting to admit to himself that it wasn’t  _ just _ because of that.

  
  
  


“Shionnn,” a voice dragged out. They said something else, but Shion couldn’t decipher it. 

“Huh?” Shion rolled onto his back. He had been laying on his stomach on the couch, passed out with his face pressed into a pillow he had his arms wrapped around. “What are you saying to me?” He asked, blinking a few times. His vision finally decided to help, and he noticed Adriah crouched down beside the couch next to him. 

Adriah scoffed. “Do you always switch back to your native tongue when you’re tired?” He asked in perfect Japanese. 

“Do you not?” Shion questioned back. 

“Yes,” Adriah admitted. “I do.” He pulled himself to sit on the couch with Shion, staring down at the other as he laid on his back. The middle blocker reached over and put the back of his hand to his forehead once again. “You’re warm, Shion,” he muttered. 

“I know,” he said. Shion turned his head into the pillow. He peeked an eye open to look at Adriah. A dark blue t-shirt, a while towel that sat balanced on his shoulders, ruffled, damp hair. 

“Hungry?”

“Tired, mostly.” Shion took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“You know what.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

Shion opened his eyes. He nudged Adriah in the side with his knee. “You’re a prick.”

“You’re welcome for saving you.” He leaned over Shion. The libero stared up at him, his eyes not daring to wander to check the placement of Adriah’s arm. He knew where it was, propping the taller one up so he could lean over him. 

“What?” Shion asked. “What do you want?”

“A gift.”

“I have a coupon in my wallet.”

Adriah laughed. “Not that kind of gift, Shion.” He moved closer to Shion, a smile on his face. Adriah could be slick at times. Shion would give him that.

Though apparently, he could also be painfully obvious. 

The way Shion could make out a faint blush on his cheeks, or the way that he could spot a shake of nervousness in his pupils. 

“You want me to kiss you?” 

“You’re so straightforward, Shion,” Adriah muttered. 

“Apparently, it pays to be,” he said. “You don’t seem like you’re going to do anything.”

“What do you mean?” Adriah frowned. “I’m doing something right now.”

“You’re constantly leaning over me, you giant.”

“Well, yes, but not normally in this context.”

“So you’re not constantly hitting on me?”

“I mean,” Adriah shrugged, “I could.” He chuckled. “Do you want me to?”

“I don’t  _ not _ —there—” Shion exhaled sharply. “Shut up.” Adriah laughed again, and he leaned down. His lips grazed against Shion’s. Slightly chapped lips. Of course. 

The middle blocker drew closer, but he wasn’t doing anything. It was as if after all of this, he was still scared that Shion would pull back, or shove him away, or kick him off the couch, or  _ something _ . Adriah was stupid. Really, really stupid, and blind, and oblivious because Shion had been crushing on him since at  _ least _ day three.

So Shion moved forward and closed the gap for him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled the other down the rest of the way. Adriah tasted like candy. The taste of strawberry flavored sweets lingered on his taste buds as Shion dragged his tongue along Adriah’s bottom lip. Shion’s fingers caught the black bangs that hung down and tickled his face. He brushed back the hair and leaned forward, coming off the couch a little to push the other back slightly. 

Shion sat up, moving on his knees with his fingers tangled in Adriah’s hair. His forehead pressed against Adriah’s, eyes staring down into his. Adriah’s pupils didn’t shake anymore. They were big and soft; they made Shion feel warm looking in them like the look could wrap around him and comfort him, hold him forever. 

Suddenly, Adriah chuckled. Shion frowned, and he backed up. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at the middle blocker.

“What are you laughing at?”

“You’re wearing a puppy robe.”

Shion took a deep breath. He looked down at the robe he wore. Repeat: Shion thought it was ridiculous.

“Why do you even own this?” Shion asked. “It’d be too small for you anyway.”

“High school,” he replied, “and I like dogs.” Shion groaned. He pushed Adriah further, shoving him on his back to lay on the couch. Adriah fell, a small  _ ‘oouf’ _ slipping from him as he landed back. His hand rested on Shion’s back as the smaller one laid on top of him. 

“How long am I going to feel like this for?”

“Depends how long you’re in love with me. I don’t know—”

“Not that, jackass,” Shion interrupted and beat a fist down on his chest. “I meant  _ sick _ .”

“Oh.” Adriah chuckled and put a hand to Shion’s forehead. “Just rest a bit. You should be fine.”

“Before the match?”

“Definitely before the match,” he reassured. Adriah’s hand rubbed up and down on his back. “All because of me, your savior, rescued you from the cold rain.”

“Shut up.”

“You know, you shouldn’t be so rude to those who help you.”

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

“Mhm,” Adriah hummed with a smile. 

“I’m going to sleep.”

“On top of me?”

“You don’t seem like you have a problem with it.”

Adriah slightly shrugged his shoulders. “I do not.”

“Good.” Shion felt himself smiling. “Now shut up. Goodnight.”

“G’night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @mattsuhana
> 
> This was inspired by a fanart but currently, the artist is priv (they tend to go on and off priv a lot so I will get the link when I notice they're public again!)


End file.
